


Yōkai

by Allyth4Balleseros



Series: Mitología 2.0 [3]
Category: Japanese Mythology, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Japanese Culture, M/M, Racism, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyth4Balleseros/pseuds/Allyth4Balleseros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yōkai: "apariciones", "espíritus", "demonios", o "monstruos"<br/>La Mitología Griega no es sólo ciencia ficción.<br/>¿Te atreverías a creer en las leyendas del Antiguo Japón?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yōkai

Todo comenzó en la Era Mitológica.  
En lo que sería conocido como Japón milenios más tarde.  
La Isla de Itsukushima en el mar de Seto era un lugar muy hermoso. Su aura mística llevó a los humanos a percibirla como un lugar sagrado. No sabían cuánta razón tenían…

* * *

 

Etsu “Ethan” Nakamura nació el 13 de octubre de 1995, en el Santuario Itsukushima, en la isla homónima, en Hiroshima, Japón.  
A ojos públicos: El único hijo del Jefe Yakuza Kouhei Nakamura, cuya esposa americana quedó terminalmente debilitada tras el parto y vivía recluida bajo el cuidado de un pequeño ejército de médicos y enfermeras.  
Nada más alejado de la realidad…

* * *

 

Corría 1985 y turistas de todo el mundo llegaban a Japón en oleadas para participar en la Exposición Internacional de Tsukuba. Entre los empresarios y curiosos, un hombre evidentemente nativo del país causaba un efecto peculiar: Atraía miradas como la miel a las moscas.  
Miradas fascinadas, cautelosas, aterradas…Pero todas en él.  
Ergo, el individuo en cuestión parecía completamente inconsciente del efecto que causaba su presencia. Él sólo seguía avanzando, cabeza en alto, pasos firmes y ojos fijos en su destino. Las personas se quitaban de en medio apenas él entraba en su campo de visión. Los dos hombres idénticamente vestidos que lo flaqueaban un paso más atrás le agregaban luces de neón a un mensaje que ya estaba lo suficientemente claro: _**ALÉJENSE**_  
Y nadie era tan estúpido como para desafiarlo. Fuera quien fuera, aquel desconocido tenía bajo su hechizo a todos en un radio de cinco metros alrededor suyo. Hechizo que se rompió cuando el trío finalmente se detuvo frente a una de las exhibiciones y entraba como si fuera el dueño de toda Asia.  
Lo más aterrador era que, por un instante, nadie dudo que podría serlo de querer…

* * *

 

Aquel no estaba siendo un buen día para Kouhei Nakamura.  
¿Evaluar inversiones?  
Claro  
¿Pasar revista a todos los empleados de la isla?  
Seguro  
¿Atravesar desde Hiroshima hasta Ibaraki, con apenas cinco minutos de aviso, para lidiar con un intento de infiltración a su _familia_?  
…A veces en serio odiaba su trabajo.  
Llegar al Pabellón de Fuyō fue sencillo. La arquitectura del edificio lo volvía inconfundible. Kouhei se complacía en sus habilidades actorales/diplomáticas, en el impecable autocontrol con que se conducía fuera de la privacidad de su hogar. Tales eran los atributos básicos de todo buen líder, lección memorizada desde su más tierna infancia. Pero en vista de las circunstancias rodeando su intempestivo arribo a la Exposición Internacional…Bueno, era seguro decir que el primer pobre bastardo que se cruzara en su camino perdería la cabeza…

* * *

 

Una hora– y entre cuarenta y sesenta testigos aterrorizados – más tarde, Kouhei por fin lograba relajarse de toda la frustración acumulada durante el día. Inhalando profundamente la suave esencia del té verde gyokuro, el pensativo hombre observó a la gente pasar a través de la ventana de la Yamamotoyama Nihonbashi.  
Estaba solo a petición suya, sus acompañantes de regreso en Itsukushima desde que terminaron el patéticamente corto “interrogatorio” al aspirante a espía. En serio, un vistazo a sus ojos y el imbécil ya estaba cantando. Los contratadores del topo ya estaban siendo manejados por lo que no había ninguna razón para que Kouhei no se tomara una hora o dos. Incluso sus padres dirían que – con la semanita que había tenido – se lo había ganado.  
Un rato de soledad y silencio para recomponerse con la mayor dignidad posible.  
Por supuesto que fue entonces cuando ella se deslizó en el asiento frente al suyo.  
—Así que eras tú…—Sus hermosos ojos castaños se entrecerraron mientras ella lo evaluaba—Interesante…  
—Sumimasen, dokushin*…¿Pero de qué está hablando?—Nunca antes la había visto. Eso – sumado con el poder puro que se desprendía de su persona – disparó las alarmas en la cabeza de él. Estaban en un pésimo lugar para que las cosas se pusieran feas…  
—Eres quién remendó el desbalance de poderes entre mafias de Japón y Grecia antes de que este pudiera comenzar…—Sonrío dulcemente ella, asintiéndole a la mesera que depositó una humeante taza de té de jazmín frente suyo—Quién hizo mi trabajo por mi…  
—Gomenasai—Kouhei, por pura costumbre, le hizo una reverencia de cabeza a la misteriosa dama—No era mi intención ofenderla…  
—No lo hizo…—Concedió ella, tomando un sorbo de su bebida—Con lo ocupada que estoy cualquier ayuda, ya sea intencional o no, es bienvenida—Su brillante cabello negro enmarcaba su rostro bronceado, con forma de corazón.  
—Kouhei Nakamura…—Ofreció él, extendiendo su mano.  
—Némesis…—Reciprocó ella, aceptando la oferta.

* * *

 

Así fue como comenzó…  
Visitas esporádicas de ella cuando su horario lo permitía: Charlas profesionales, que rápidamente comenzaron a salpicarse de posturas e ideologías personales. Bromas ligeras. Charlas filosóficas. Discusiones en juego. Viajes a “lo mejor que Japón tenía para ofrecer”.  
La amistad dio paso al amor de una forma tan fluida y natural que tomó un buen rato en llegar a ese punto en el cual se involucró un amanecer en la punta del Monte Fuji y un anillo de diamantes. Poco a poco, Némesis comenzó a volverse una constante en la vida de Kouhei de tal forma que un buen día, al noveno año de conocerse, él se detuvo a preguntarse cómo había vivido antes de ella.

* * *

 

Ser un Jefe Yakuza traía la soledad como parte del paquete: Confiar era peligroso.  
Ser el heredero de la familia Yakuza más antigua de Japón sólo acentuaba esto.  
Ser secretamente una poderosa criatura mitológica… – al igual que todas las generaciones la susodicha familia – Bueno, a esas alturas ya para que intentarlo…

* * *

 

Cuando un extranjero/a piensa en la mitología japonesa lo primero que debe comprender es que la compone un sistema de creencias extremadamente complejo. Por otra parte – y a diferencia de las mitologías griega, nórdica y egipcia – siempre ha sido difícil distinguir mitos y realidad para los japoneses: La dualidad como primer principio de la realidad. La capacidad de transformación. La identidad del ser.  
Muchos, en el mundo moderno, calificarían esta clase de pensamiento como habladurías místicas. Otros se encogerían de hombros y lo dejarían correr como “peculiaridad cultural”. Unos pocos, sin embargo, escucharían y analizarían, descubriendo poco a poco la enmarañada pero funcional red que entrelaza el hoy con el ayer, lo que es con lo que fue, los orígenes y el destino.  
Y – para ciertos individuos escogidos –, vaya que habían destinos interesantes…

* * *

 

Kouhei Nakamura nació el 9 de octubre de 1965.  
Al igual que todos sus ancestros, él vino al mundo en el Santuario Itsukushima, en la isla del mismo nombre, en Hiroshima, Japón.  
Único hijo de Masaru Nakamura y Kokoro Fukumura.  
Único hijo de un Nogitsune y una Seishintsune.  
El heredero del Clan Nakamura de los Nogitsunes.  
Un Kitsune de linaje puro.

* * *

 

La mitología japonesa habla de 13 Clanes de Kitsunes, cada uno regente de un elemento:

  * Kazetsune – Viento
  * Chikyutsune – Tierra
  * Kasaitsune – Fuego
  * Umitsune – Agua
  * Kawatsune – Hielo
  * Tengokutsune – Cielo
  * Sandatsune – Rayo/Trueno
  * Yamatsune – Metal
  * Seishintsune – Espíritu
  * Jikantsune – Tiempo
  * Moritsune – Bosque
  * Ongakutsune – Sonido
  * Nogitsune – Vacío



En la Era Mitológica, a la par con los Dioses y Diosas del Panteón Japonés, surgieron las primeras familias de Yōkai: Tanukis, Kamaitachis, Onis, Yuki-onnas, Yama-ubas y – por supuesto – Kitsunes.  
Los Kitsune eran los más comunes de encontrar conviviendo con los humanos: Espíritus-zorro sumamente inteligentes con poderosas habilidades mágicas que incrementaban con la edad, el crecimiento personal y la adquisición de conocimientos. El aumento del poder de un Kitsune se refleja en el número de colas, siendo el más poderoso el Kitsune de nueve colas.  
Con el paso del tiempo y el aumento de las leyendas, los humanos de la Era Mitológica comenzaron a presentar ofrendas a los Kitsunes como a deidades y los Kitsunes – asumiendo sus nuevos roles como intermediarios entre la humanidad y los Dioses – establecieron tres clasificaciones: Los Zenko (benévolos), los Yako (malignos) y los Ninko (intangibles).  
De todos, estos últimos eran los más peligrosos: Su única forma de manifestarse en el mundo físico recaía en la posesión de humanos, en cualquier cuerpo que desearan, a los que utilizaban para traer desgracias sobre el mundo físico, llegando incluso a controlar a otros Yōkai – Tenían una preocupante predilección por los Oni – para llevar a cabo sus designios.  
Con el poder llega también la seductora compulsión a usarlo. Algunos pueden manejarlo bien, integrarse con naturalidad. Otros hallan cualquier restricción, incluso aquellas hechas para protegerlos, sumamente ofensiva y arremeten para probar su superioridad e independencia.  
Kouhei, al igual que su padre, era uno de los sensatos: Él comprendía que su poder era necesario para proteger a los suyos pero no experimentaba ningún impulso de avasallar a mortales o deidades. El Clan Nakamura de por sí ya estaba muy envuelto con los humanos.  
¿Por qué complicarse las cosas ellos mismos?  
Tras el final de la Era Mitológica, quedarse o irse del mundo mortal quedó al libre albedrío individual de cada quien. Los Dioses se marcharon a sus propios planos desde donde observaban a la humanidad sin intervenir y los Yōkai prefirieron quedarse.  
Pasaron los siglos y la vida continuó…  
Muchos Yōkai, que escogieron convivir con los humanos escondiendo lo que eran, dieron origen a una nueva especie: Los Han'yō. Criaturas mitad humano, mitad Yōkai. Con cuerpos humanos pero los poderes de su progenitor/a místico.  
Otros Yōkai se avocaron a conservar la sabiduría de sus respectivas especies y llevaron vidas recluidas en lugares poco accesibles donde fundaron comunidades escondidas de los humanos. Comunidades activas en la actualidad.  
Un tercer grupo, sin embargo, fue el que estableció el Clan Nogitsune: Camuflarse como humanos e integrarse en su sociedad pero hacerlo de tal modo que permanecieran en las sombras.  
¿Cómo lo hicieron?  
Fácil: Inventando los ninjas en el siglo VI.

* * *

 

Los ninjas fueron creados por Kurosora Nakamura como una casta de mercenarios entrenados especialmente en formas no ortodoxas de hacer la guerra: Asesinato, espionaje, venenos, infiltración, sabotaje, guerra psicológica…  
El patriarca Nakamura de la época no era ningún tonto: Su Clan aspiraba a integrarse permanentemente entre los mortales, ellos jamás pasarían verdaderamente desapercibidos en la rígida sociedad japonesa y la máxima meta de ese entonces era seguir el Camino del Samurái.  
El honor por encima de todo.  
Pero los Kitsune – ya fueran Zenko o Yako – tenían algo en común: Eran bromistas y alborotadores de corazón. Ellos no se regían por las concepciones humanas de honor y dignidad. Para ellos, cuando era hora de ir a la guerra, todo era válido. Usar cualquier ventaja disponible no era inmoral, sólo era lo más inteligente. Pero eso no significaba que fueran crueles bestias sociópatas. Cada objetivo era manejado con extremo cuidado, con la mayor discreción posible. Entraban, hacían lo que fuera que debieran, y salían. Debía ser como si nada, ni siquiera el viento, hubiera estado allí. Las bajas humanas como daño colateral no eran toleradas. Incluso a los cientos de reclutas mortales que formaron con el paso del tiempo se les grababa a fuego en la memoria esta primera lección.  
La humanidad luchaba ya con demasiados demonios propios como para que los Nogitsune azuzaran otro contra ellos.  
Los ninjas fueron tan temidos como utilizados por los daimyō debido a su naturaleza totalmente contraria a los ideales del samurái. Un samurái jamás tomaría trabajos como el espionaje o asesinatos encubiertos, debido a que si eran descubiertos su reputación quedaría destrozada. Un prospecto nada halagador.  
Cuando los ninjas “desaparecieron” durante el Shogunato Tokugawa, una nueva organización surgió como cubierta del Clan Nakamura: La Yakuza.

* * *

 

La del 15 de noviembre de 1980 fue indiscutiblemente una de las peores noches de la vida de Kouhei: A medianoche se cumpliría un año exacto del primer ataque de la Alianza de Ninkos, una masacre de un pueblito rural de Nara. No hubo sobrevivientes. El pánico cundió en la población de la región de Kansai, obligando a los Yōkai a tomar cartas en el asunto. Se pactó una reunión en territorio neutral y un representante de cada especie debía estar presente. Como medida excepcional, se permitió la posesión temporal de un humano para que los Kitsune Ninko tuvieran a su portavoz.  
Toda la reunión resultó una trampa: El Ninko – anteriormente un Nogitsune sin Clan – convocó un pequeño ejército de Onis y emboscó a los presentes. Fue otra masacre cuando se sumaron otros diez Ninko y se involucraron maldiciones y conjuros sobre el terreno.  
Por un par de días tras la traición de los Ninko el duelo reino sobre los Yōkai: La representante de los Kitsune, una Sandatsune del Clan Yukimura, fue una de los tres que fueron hallados agonizando en el lugar de la reunión. Ellos expusieron lo que ocurrió poco antes de morir.  
Aquella era una situación sin precedentes y, como tal, requirió una respuesta nunca antes vista: Se declaró la Gran Guerra Yōkai.  
El año siguiente se vio consumido en lucha y muerte. Hubo demasiadas ocasiones en que un descuido estuvo a punto de exponer la existencia secreta de los Yōkai. Todos estaban tensos y asustados. Y el hogar de los Nakamura no era la excepción.  
Aunque ellos se contaban entre los escasos afortunados que aún no habían perdido a nadie en la guerra eso no significaba que no hubieran intervenido: Tanto el padre como la madre de Kouhei habían luchado valientemente en más de una ocasión y salido victoriosos.  
Aquel efímeramente apacible panorama cambiaría la noche del 15 de noviembre de 1980. Cuando una emboscada al hogar del Clan Nogitsune desembocaría en la batalla final de esa sangrienta guerra, cobrándose muchas víctimas en el proceso. Arrebatándole sus padres a un quinceañero que, sin estar listo, debía cargar con los deberes de su padre y la posición de su madre.  
Todos los Yōkai se referían a la Batalla de Itsukushima como un evento clave de su historia. Para Kouhei Nakamura fue su descenso a los infiernos…

* * *

 

A algunas personas el dolor las quiebra.  
A otras, las fortalece.  
A Kouhei Nakamura le generaba una mezcla de las dos.  
Desde que la muerte de sus padres lo forzara a tomar las riendas de los negocios legales de su familia, sus nuevas responsabilidades como Jefe Yakuza y la dirección de la isla, el japonés apenas había tenido tiempo de analizar qué era lo que quería para su vida. Todo eso cambió al conocer a Némesis.  
Ella era un soplo de aire fresco en su oscuro mundo repleto de secretos, mentiras y obligaciones. Ella era la primera amiga que tuvo jamás. Ella…Ella era el enemigo.  
Ninguno jamás esperó poder esconderle su verdadera naturaleza al otro, así que ni se molestaron en intentar. Mentiras tan triviales estaban por debajo de cualquiera de ellos.  
Ella era Némesis, Diosa Griega del Balance.  
Él era Kouhei Nakamura, Cabeza del Clan de los Nogitsunes.  
Una pertenecía al Panteón Griego y el otro al Japonés.  
Y, ya de por sí con su amistad, estaban violando la ley principal establecida desde la Era Mitológica: Los Panteones deben mezclarse jamás.  
…Cómo que ellos podrían enseñarle una que otra cosa a Romeo y Julieta…

* * *

 

La solución a sus problemas llegó de la fuente más inesperada: Del mismo Panteón Griego.  
Dado que la misma naturaleza de Némesis dictaba que ella debía permanecer libre para mantener el balance en el mundo, ambos lograron un compromiso que expondrían como vacío legal si alguna vez alguien intentaba darles problemas por su relación: Cuando el momento llegara, Kouhei la acompañaría en sus viajes. Su estatus de Nogitsune le permitiría mantenerle el paso a una Diosa a pesar de no ser él mismo una deidad. Un matrimonio, una descendencia, entre ellos no significaría una alianza política entre Némesis y el Panteón Japonés. Los Kitsune eran Yōkai, no Dioses. No había forma de que su unión amenazara el poder ni la estabilidad del Panteón Griego.  
Cuando Kouhei preguntó por qué se enfocaban tanto en presentar un caso tan tranquilizador para los compatriotas de Némesis, ella explicó la paranoia de Zeus. Como mantenía prácticamente encarcelado a su hermano Hades en el Inframundo, temeroso de que el primogénito de Kronos decidiera levantarse contra él un día y le arrebatara su posición como Rey del Olimpo. Como Zeus no tuvo reparos en explotar un hotel lleno de gente inocente para asesinar a la familia de Hades en 1944. Como ella, demasiado sobrepasada con sus esfuerzos por nivelar las condiciones de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y luego por el mismo Juramento de los Tres Grandes, no pudo hacer nada por ellos.  
Némesis era una entidad neutral, la Diosa del Balance, y su función era mantener el mundo igualitario. Cuando alguien disfrutaba demasiado de la buena fortuna proporcionada por su hermana Tyche, era su deber asegurarse de que esa persona recordara las tribulaciones de la vida.  
Los japoneses comprendían mejor que otros pueblos la labor de Némesis. Ellos tenían la leyenda de Prosperidad y Eternidad:

 

 

 

 

 

 

>   
>  _Ninigi, nieto de Amaterasu (Dios del Sol), conoció a la Princesa Sakuya, hija de Yamatumi (amo de las montañas). Ellos se enamoraron y Ninigi pidió a Yamatumi la mano de su hija. El padre estuvo tan complacido que ofreció la mano de sus dos hijas, Iwanaga y Sakuya. Pero Ninigi, firme en su devoción, se casó con Sakuya y rehusó a Iwanaga._  
>  _"Iwanaga está bendecido con la eternidad y Sakuya con la prosperidad", Yamatumi dijo en lamentación, "al rehusar a Iwanaga, tu vida será breve de ahora en adelante". Debido a esto, Ninigi y sus descendientes se hicieron mortales._

  
Con una filosofía como esta – que la humanidad escogió el camino difícil, pero lo hizo siguiendo el corazón – era fácil ver como Kouhei pudo aceptar y aprender a amar la naturaleza a veces cruel de Némesis. Los sacrificios que siempre estuvo dispuesto a hacer por ella. Su disposición – asumiendo que nadie lo matara en batalla – a pasar la eternidad a su lado.  
La noche de su boda, Kouhei creyó que jamás podría amar a nada ni nadie más que a ella.  
Un año después, sosteniendo a su hijo recién nacido en brazos, el Nogitsune comenzó a replantearse seriamente esa idea…

* * *

 

Etsu Nakamura fue el niño de los ojos de todos los habitantes de la Isla Itsukushima desde el día uno. Con su motita de cabello negro azulado, piel pálida como la nieve y profundos ojos grises, el bebé era considerado una de las criaturas más hermosas que ofrecía Japón.  
Desde su nacimiento, ni Kouhei ni Némesis tenían reparos con permitir a los empleados del Santuario interactuar a su hijo. El Nogitsune confiaba plenamente en sus empleados y los habitantes de la isla le habían cogido cariño a Lady Némesis como la llamaban. Todos conocían la verdadera identidad de la esposa de su jefe: Ocultarle el aura de poder de una Diosa a Yōkais, Han'yōs y personas demasiado acostumbradas a convivir con criaturas mitológicas hubiera resultado de plano imposible. De todos modos, Kouhei siempre creyó que – en asuntos familiares – la honestidad era la mejor política.  
Además, la ayuda extra les venía muy bien: No porque ahora estuviera casada significaba que Némesis pudiera tomarse vacaciones. Su sabático por el embarazo y los tres primeros meses de vida de su hijo ya eran arriesgarse demasiado. Para comprarle a su familia algo de tiempo, Némesis tomó por costumbre pasar una semana al mes fuera, balanceando situaciones de forma tan brutal que el efecto tardaría un rato en disiparse. Tras el primer cumpleaños de Etsu, sus padres decidieron que el infante ya podría pasar tiempo fuera de su supervisión y se estableció la rutina que continuarían por los años siguientes – Némesis se marchaba durante buena parte del día y unas horas de la noche para continuar su trabajo como Diosa del Balance y no atraer la atención del Olimpo. Kouhei manejaría los negocios del Clan (legales y Yakuza) desde su despacho en casa y recibiría personalmente a cualquier Yōkai visitante en el Santuario, excusando la ausencia de su “esposa humana enferma”.  
Y así – entre secretos, mentiras y medias verdades – el tiempo pasó…

* * *

 

—¡Otō-Sama! ¿Daijoubu desu ka, Otō-Sama?**  
—Genki desu, Etsu-chan***  
Risas infantiles inundaron el aire. Era un hermoso día para un cumpleaños al aire libre: El sol brillaba, las olas rompían gentilmente contra el Santuario y un normalmente muy digno Kouhei Nakamura se permitía la indulgencia de tontear con la escalera de mano para divertir a su hijo.  
—Tanoshimi, otokonoko o mochimasu ka?****  
—¡Oka-San!—Rió feliz el cumpleañero, corriendo a colgarse del cuello de Némesis. Ella lo atrapó en un abrazo y lo llevó de la mano hasta donde Kouhei veía la escena, aún desparramado en el suelo.  
—¿En serio, Kouhei? ¿De la escalera?—Regañó fingidamente la Griega al llegar junto a su sonriente marido—¿No podías haberte lanzado del techo del Santuario? Estoy segura de que habría dolido menos…  
—Quizá, pero me habría hecho ver menos genial—Se encogió de hombros el Nogitsune, levantándose a besar la mejilla de su esposa y revolver los cabellos de su hijo—Relájate Nem, sólo estábamos jugando…  
—Está bien, pero sólo porque odiaría arruinar el décimo cumpleaños de nuestro Etsu-chan—Némesis se acuclilló para acariciar la mejilla del pequeño pelinegro—Después de todo, eso no sería justo…  
—Amén a eso—Asintió el hombre, retrocediendo un poco para admirar la decoración del jardín—Nadie mejor que la Diosa del Balance para decidir si algo es injusto…Salvo quizá una madre…Que bueno que en esta ocasión son ambas…

* * *

 

—..o es sólo un hecho futuro! ¡Cumplió diez, este será su último año de paz!  
—Podemos protegerlo aquí…  
—Sabes que eventualmente alguien cometería un desliz y Zeus resultaría más peligroso que un simple monstruo buscando un canapé…  
—¿Por qué maldita razón son tan paranoicos en tu Panteón? ¡Nuestro hijo jamás sería una amenaza para ellos, es un buen niño!  
—Eso lo sé, y tú lo sabes, pero demasiados de ellos se negarán a verlo. Etsu no es un Semidiós cualquiera: Es mitad Dios y mitad Yōkai. Lo único mortal en él es su forma humana y eso era parte de paquete del Kitsune.  
—Zeusu wa jākudesu*****  
—Watashi wa kanjō o kyōyū shite imasu. Shikashi, wareware ga dekiru koto wa nani mo arimasen...******  
—Habrá que decirle…  
—¿Decirle qué a quién?—Intervino una nueva voz. Inmediatamente ambos adultos se giraron hacia la entrada del despacho de Kouhei, donde un adormilado Etsu lo observaba desconcertado.  
—Etsu, cariño…—Némesis suspiró y se acercó a su hijo con una mano extendida pero se detuvo antes de tocarlo—Ven y siéntate con nosotros, tenemos mucho de lo que hablar…

* * *

 

—¿Todo listo?  
—Hai, Otō-Sama—Asintió Etsu, echando su equipaje sobre su hombro. Hacía ya una semana de su cumpleaños número diez y la reveladora conversación que tuvo con sus padres esa misma noche. El que Némesis era la Némesis y no simplemente nombrada como ella siempre fue un hecho de conocimiento público en la Isla Itsukushima. Considerando que todos sus habitantes eran parte del Panteón Japonés, eso no era tan sorprendente. El que, de no ser por las estrictas medidas de protección asumidas por sus padres, monstruos del Panteón Griego hubieran comenzado a perseguirlo 24/7…  
Decir que el chico no estuvo feliz con _esas_ noticias sería un eufemismo…  
Por su propia protección, sus padres habían arreglado su mudanza al Campamento Mestizo, en los Estados Unidos. Allí, bajo la esfera de influencia de los pseudo-parientes de su madre, se suponía que entrenara en el estilo Griego. No importaba que él no fuera tu típico Semidiós, lo más importante era mantener un perfil bajo. Para prevenir accidentes – entiéndase estallidos de sus poderes de Nogitsune en un momento de estrés emocional – Kouhei selló – con una técnica tan antigua como poco ortodoxa y que traía ceguera parcial como efecto colateral – las habilidades místicas que le heredó a su hijo, dejándolo sólo con las dotes de Némesis. Sus habilidades combativas, sin embargo…Bueno, sólo digamos que si alguno de esos yankees trataba algo gracioso con su hijito no sabrían que los golpeó. Literalmente: Ningún ninja que se precie dejaba evidencias.  
—¿Seguro de que estarás bien?  
—¿Lo dices porque te preocupa que aún este cabreado con ustedes, porque el sello en mi mitad Nogitsune cegó uno de mis ojos o porque soy un doncel que va a vivir sólo en otro continente? Si es por la primera no te preocupes, ya lo superé. Sé que sólo trataban de dejarme vivir mi vida en paz. Si es por la segunda, podré lidiar con estar – a todos los efectos – tuerto por unos años. Si es por la tercera…Bueno, creo que mamá tendría un par de comentarios al respecto, todos comenzando con “cerdo sexista…”  
—…¿Que tan molesto estarías si te digo que es una mezcla de las tres?  
—…Sólo cállate y abrázame por un buen rato, debe durarte hasta que tenga diecinueve…

* * *

 

—Bienvenido al Campamento Mestizo, pequeño…—Saludó el extraño hombre-caballo. Quirón, lo había llamado su madre mientras le explicaba cómo funcionaban las cosas en su lado de la familia—Soy Quirón y él es el Señor D. Nosotros estamos a cargo del lugar. Si hay algo que necesites durante tu estadía aquí, ambos solemos estar en la Casa Grande.  
Reverencia—Arigatōgozaimasu, masutā Kairon*******  
—Quirón, creo que el mocoso está defectuoso…  
—No está defectuoso, Señor D, eso fue japonés. Lógico considerando que su nombre es Etsi-y-u Nakamura.  
—Et-su, Maestro Quirón—Corrigió cuidadosamente el menor.  
—Como sea, Ethien…—Zanjó aburrido el Dios del Vino.

* * *

 

—Así que, este es el Campamento Mestizo. El único lugar seguro en la tierra para los Semidioses. Tu nuevo hogar…—Sonrió amablemente Luke Castellan al final del tour por los terrenos de Media-Sangre. A Etsu le agradaba. A pesar de la diferencia de edades, Luke no lo trataba como un niñito ignorante. Él escuchaba sus preguntas y le ofrecía respuestas honestas, incluso si estas consistían simplemente en un “ _no lo sé_ ”. Luke Castellan, con su sutil aura autoritaria y su contundente sinceridad, le recordaba a su padre. Y esa línea de pensamiento no ayudaba con la nostalgia que estaba comenzando a oprimirle el pecho a Etsu, en especial cuando procesó esa última frase…  
_“Tu nuevo hogar…”_  
Era una idea tan correcta como errónea: El Campamento Mestizo sería su residencia durante los siguientes nueve años, hasta su cumpleaños diecinueve que era cuando los Semidioses dejaban de estar bajo la protección de sus padres y debían aventurarse al mundo por su cuenta. Pero la Isla Itsukushima siempre sería su hogar. Su corazón estaba atado a Japón con cadenas de una aleación de titanio y diamante. Etsu era un Nakamura y un Nakamura **jamás** abandonaba a su familia.  
—¿Oye, estás bien? De pronto te pusiste un poco pálido…—La preocupada voz de su acompañante lo saó de sus deprimentes cavilaciones. Etsu fijó sus ojos grises en los azules de Luke.  
—Te diré qué: Pronuncia bien mi nombre y te respondo eso—Ofreció el menor, sonriendo desafiante.  
El rubio arqueó una ceja—Hecho, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

* * *

 

—Te odio…  
—Siempre puedes rendirte…  
Llevaban ya veinte intentos y nada. Lo mejor que Luke había logrado era un muy estirado Et-ssui la quinceava vez—En serio te odio, esto es lo que me gano por querer ser una buena persona…  
—Vamos, no es tan complicado. Repite conmigo: Etsu  
—Ett-suy  
—Et-su…  
—Et-su  
—¡Te dije que podías, yankee incrédulo!  
—Me tomó veintidós intentos, no quiero imaginarme el desastre que sería para aprender a hablar tu idioma…  
—¿Quieres averiguarlo?  
—…Creo que las Cazadoras de Artemisa están desmembrando a un pobre diablo en los campos de fresas, mejor voy a impedirlo…  
—¡Cobarde!

* * *

 

—¡Oigan, allí está Mulan!  
—Piérdanse, idiotas…  
—Oh, con que si sabías hablar nuestro idioma, asiático…  
El Campamento Mestizo era un agradable. Todos los otros campistas lo consideraban el mejor lugar del mundo debido a la tranquilidad que brindaba. Para Etsu, que jamás había visto siquiera uno de los famosos monstruos Griegos, no era la gran cosa. Agradable, sí, pero no indispensable. Con todo y todo, Etsu hubiera estado igual de seguro quedándose en Japón.  
¿Otro punto a favor de su apacible y hermosa isla natal?  
No había ningún aspirante a bravucón racista cliché.  
—Dije que te pierdas, Donovan ¿O es que acaso tu única célula cerebral no da para tanto?  
—¿Qué dijiste, Chinaman? Deberías poner más cuidado en cómo te diriges a los nativ-Ommph, ¿¡Qué rayos!?—La tirada racista del estúpido Hijo de Ares se vio cortada cuando tres naipes metálicos salidos de la nada lo clavaron de las ropas contra un árbol unos metros más atrás—Primera y última advertencia, Donovan. Lárgate antes de que esto se ponga feo—Quien intervino resultó ser otro de los otros Indeterminados. Se llamaba Christian o algo así.  
—Déjenle a los ilegales el andar en manadas…—Escupió indignado Donovan, siendo liberado por sus minios—¡Esto no ha terminado! ¡Cuídate las espaldas, Rodríguez!—Chilló patéticamente antes de emprender la huida.  
—Imbécil…—Masculló por lo bajo el recién llegado, recuperando sus naipes—¿Estás bien? No te preocupes, Donovan y sus minions son inofensivos una vez que les pruebas que estás dispuesto a defenderte—Preguntó volviéndose hacia Etsu.  
—No me pasó nada. Gracias por intervenir…—Ofreció desconcertado Etsu ¿Qué le importaba a ese extraño lo que le pasara al “raro niño chino” como sabía que lo llamaban en el campamento?  
—Fue un placer. Sólo ignora a esos idiotas xenófobos, solían hacerme lo mismo cuando llegué aquí desde Argentina—Hubo un destello de reconocimiento en los ojos almendrados del mayor—Compartimos cabaña pero creo que no nos hemos presentado apropiadamente: Soy Cristiano Rodríguez, Hijo de Tyche.  
—Etsu Nakamura, Hijo de Némesis.

* * *

 

Luke y Etsu se volvieron tan cercanos que consideraban al otro el hermano (completo) que jamás tuvieron. Chris era también un buen amigo para ambos, especialmente para su nuevo primo Etsu con quien compartía un rincón de la sección de Indeterminados de la Cabaña de Hermes. Esos dos resultaron los únicos dispuestos a usar su verdadero nombre. Para todos los demás, incluso Quirón y Dionisio, él era Ethan. Finalmente, el mismo Etsu comenzó a responderle al nombre americano con que lo rebautizaron los campistas.  
Esa nueva cercanía con chicos que – como él – entendían lo que era sentirte extranjero entre tu propia gente, ayudó a Etsu a reconciliarse con la parte de sí mismo que clamaba reconocimiento: ¿Qué bien habría hecho mencionarle a alguien que el despacho de su padre, donde este recibía a sus visitantes, tenía una excelente acústica hacia la biblioteca, lugar donde el propio Etsu estudiaba sus lecciones? ¿Qué cada comentario desconfiado y poco halagüeño hacia los otros Panteones lo confundía, al ser hijo de Japón y Grecia? Toda su vida, Etsu vivió bajo las formas japonesas, su único contacto con su cultura materna siendo las conversaciones que mantenía con Némesis para asegurarse de que dominaba el idioma. Nada de ropa, festividades o literatura. Incluso su madre vestía, actuaba y comía a la usanza asiática siempre que estaba en la Isla Itsukushima.  
El Campamento Mestizo fue su primer contacto real con su herencia materna. Y – mirando a los rostros sonrientes de Luke y Chris – Etsu no entendía porque se había demorado tanto en intentar conectar con este.

* * *

 

Todo iba hasta aquella maldita Cruzada.  
Se suponía que era manejable: Heracles ya lo había hecho. Excepto que él no había enfrentado a la bestia, ese fue Atlas. Ladón dejó una marca en Luke mucho más profunda que esa cicatriz. Al enviar a Luke Castellan en esa Cruzada, el Panteón Griego firmó la amenaza de muerte que había pendido sobre sus cabezas durante el último siglo.  
Y cuando – como le gustaba decirlo a Chris – todos los jugadores revelaron las cartas, Etsu no dudo por un segundo que su lugar era al lado de sus amigos, luchando por balancear ese mundo tan dispar que los Olímpicos se esforzaron en crear. Porque ellos debieron saber que la Casa de Némesis no se inclina jamás sino hacia la justicia. Y la arrogancia de los Dioses llevaba ya mucho atraso a pagar…

* * *

 

Alabaster Torrington resultó ser un recluta mucho más interesante de lo esperado: Un Hijo de Hécate tan poderoso que asustaba incluso a su madre, quien a pesar de luchar también en el Ejército de Kronos evitaba activamente cruzarse con él. Pero lo que el novato compensaba en potencial lo carecía en entrenamiento, lo que a la larga podría resultarle peligroso a sus propios aliados. Afortunadamente para todos los involucrados, Etsu conocía la solución justa…—¿Meditación Zen?  
—Te ayudará a enfocar, controlar y dispersar tus impulsos de poder a través de tus emociones—Contestó calmadamente Etsu, desde su posición de loto en el suelo—Eres un Semidiós extremadamente dotado, Alabaster, pero con tu conjunto particular de habilidades necesitas tanto los estudios como la disciplina para usarlos adecuadamente.  
—¿Por adecuadamente te refieres a no incendiar a un compañero por accidente?  
—Me sorprende lo rápido que captaste la idea y aún más el que no te hayas ofendido ante mi sugerencia…  
—Yo mismo me doy miedo a veces…—Susurró Alabaster, sentándose frente a Etsu e imitando la posición del asiático—Todo este poder…Apenas estoy aprendiendo a usarlo…Si crees que esto puede ayudarme…  
—Oh, va a funcionar—Aseveró enfáticamente el pelinegro.  
—¿Cómo lo sabes?  
—Porque confiaste en mí y yo odio mentir…

* * *

 

—Yo no quiero hacer esto, pero…¿Ya que otra opción me queda?  
—Siempre hay otra elección, Ethan. Puede que ahora no la veas pero eso no significa que no esté ahí…  
—Estoy cansado Jackson. Cansado de esta maldita guerra: Todo lo que quiero es ir a casa. Necesito que este sea un mundo mejor para aquellos como mi madre y sus hijos. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Los que luchamos de este lado hemos perdido y sufrido incluso más que ustedes! ¡Los defensores del Olimpo predican sobre proteger su estilo de vida! ¡Los que unimos al Ejército de Kronos buscamos ganar la más básica dignidad que nos corresponde como personas!  
—Ethan…Yo…Yo…  
—No me llames así. Mi nombre es Etsu…  
—Et-su. Etsu…Es un hermoso nombre, ¿Qué significa?  
—…“Más allá”  
—Etsu Nakamura…Voy a recordarlo…  
—Un consuelo vacío, considerando que si ganamos al menos tú estarás muerto, pero gracias…  
—¿Por qué?  
—Por intentar devolverme una parte de mí que me negaba a aceptar que extrañaba…

* * *

 

Luke estaba – a todos los efectos – muerto.  
Chris los había traicionado.  
Alabaster estaba casi catatónico desde la desgracia del Andrómeda.  
Y Etsu sólo podía preguntarse en qué momento las cosas empezaron a ir tan mal…

* * *

 

¿Por qué no lo hizo?  
Lo tenía a su merced, con él fuera de juego su propia facción tenía la victoria asegurada, así protegía el último remanente de Luke…  
Tantas buenas razones…Pero ninguna lo suficiente…  
Etsu se negaba a reconocerlo, incluso a sí mismo, pero su conversación con Jackson en el Laberinto lo había acechado desde esa noche. Las acciones del Héroe de la Profecía aún más: ¿Quién salva a alguien que sabe va a traicionarlo apenas sea capaz?  
El peso de su deuda para con el Hijo de Poseidón era uno del que quería librarse lo más pronto posible. La naturalidad con que ese ingenuo idiota lo desestabilizaba era alarmante por decir lo menos…

* * *

 

¿Llegados a ese punto?  
No lamentaba nada.  
Toda su vida, Etsu Nakamura tuvo muy claro quién era y quien quería ser:  
Él era un Nogitsune, criatura del caos, tanto como era un Hijo del Balance.  
Él quería contribuir a arreglar el mundo, estar ahí cuando el cambio comenzara.  
Todas las decisiones y circunstancias que lo llevaron hasta ese punto, todos los recuerdos hermosos y lágrimas derramadas, siempre fueron otro hilo en el telar de la Parcas. Otro nombre fugaz.  
Pero su última acción en este mundo podía ser la que cuente. Por una vez podía permitirse abandonar deber, tradición y expectativas. Sólo por una vez podía permitirse ser libre de la constante guerra en su interior al reconciliar el único anhelo común de ambos lados: Ayudar a Percy Jackson. Porque sólo a través de él se restablecería el balance. Porque a pesar de ser enemigos, ese molesto Hijo de Poseidón jamás lo trató con innecesaria crueldad.  
Y, ya fuera por un esfuerzo consciente o no, esos intrigantes ojos verdes cargados de rabia y desesperación fueron lo último que vio…  
Entonces nada…

* * *

 

—Por fin, estaba empezando a preocuparme: ¿Sabes el alboroto que has causado?  
—¿N-Nani?—Todo dolía. Hasta sus pestañas. Y aquella extraña pero familiar voz con un fuerte acento europeo no le daba tregua—Ha pasado un mes. Llevas comatoso cuatro semanas. Ya era hora de que despertaras…O murieras, todo dependía de ti…  
—¿Quién-Quién eres?—Preguntó finalmente el recién despertado durmiente, sentándose sobre la mullida superficie de la cama con gran esfuerzo—¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?  
—No recuerdas…Bueno, mejor agárrate de algo: Tratarse de apuñalar a Kronos por la espalda, pero una traidora desvió tu katana del Punto Aquiles de su recipiente y, en la destrucción de tu arma, el fragmento más grande de la hoja se clavó en tu corazón. Kronos entonces abrió una fisura en el suelo del Monte Olimpo y te lanzó a ella. Luke reaccionó al verte caer y se suicidó para detener a Kronos. Tu madre está ocupándose de controlar la sed de venganza de Zeus, dependerá de toda su mejor habilidad que no tengamos otra guerra interna como esta…Todos te dan por muerto…  
—Santa Némesis…  
—Comparto el sentimiento, pero ahora que lo sabes…¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?  
—Tomar el primer vuelo a Japón que salga. Alguien tiene que evitar que mi padre arrase este Panteón hasta los cimientos.  
—¿Papá sobreprotector?  
—No tienes idea…  
—Creo que puedo hacerme una, sí…¿Necesitarás ayuda?  
—Tú y tu padre ya han hecho más que suficiente por mí, proporcionándome un lugar seguro para convalecer, pero si es una oferta personal…Bienvenido a bordo, Nico. Japón es un lugar hermoso, estoy seguro de que te encantará…

**Author's Note:**

> Traducciones del japonés:  
> *Sumimasen, dokushin.-Disculpe, señorita  
> **¡Otō-Sama! ¿¡Daijoubu desu ka, Otō-Sama!?.-¡Padre! ¿Está bien, padre?  
> ***Genki desu, Etsu-chan.-Estoy bien, Etsu (Chan es un término de afecto para las niñas y los niños pequeños)  
> ****Tanoshimi, otokonoko o mochimasu ka?.-¿Divirtiéndose, muchachos?  
> *****Zeusu wa jākudesu.-Zeus es un imbécil  
> ******Watashi wa kanjō o kyōyū shite imasu. Shikashi, wareware ga dekiru koto wa nani mo arimasen....-Comparto el sentimiento pero no hay nada que podamos hacer...  
> *******Arigatōgozaimasu, masutā Kairon.-Muchas gracias, Maestro Quirón


End file.
